Alone in the Deserted Street
by Lightweight
Summary: Join the Sailor Moon cast, along with characters from Pokemon, DBZ, and Kirby as they try to survive death and bad jokes in this ride of a lifetime!
1. Prologue: The Myth

**Some time ago, in a dimension far, far more twisted than ours...**

There was a street that extended as far as the eye could see. It seemed, however, that not a single vehicle traversed it. There seemed to be legends of this street. Legends that deemed it as hauted, that many who had dared go in had never returned, and nobody wanted to come close to the road.

It seems, however, that some people haven't heard of the legend.People like this guy.

This guy was walking down the street singing a merry song.  
"The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout, out came the rain and washed the spider out"

Suddenly, the guy saw a dust cloud on the distance. He looks puzzled as the dust cloud got bigger, and bigger, and bigger. He then saw another man within the dust running really fast. "A marathonist" he thought, as he moved to the right side of the road. But then the running man moved to the same side. The guy wasn't sure what was happening, so he just moved to the left side, only to see the running man move right in front of him again.

"What's his problem?" he thought. He was getting annoyed, and moved back to the center of the road. The running man followed suit.

"YO!" the guy started yelling, "What's the deal with you?! Stay on one side of the road! The road ain't yours, you know!"

The running man kept running as if nothing happened. The guy was starting to get nervous. When he moved left, the running man realigned himself with him. When he moved right, the running man realigned yet againto face him straight.

"We're gonna crash if you continue like this!" The guy yelled. The running man just kept running. The guy was getting scared, so he ran to hide behind a big tree at the side of the road. He stayed there and panted a little, but then he discovered, there wasn't any noise. Just lots and lots of silence. Too much silence.He crept to look at where the running man was supposed to be, but didn't see anything. The running man had vanished. Impossible. He quickly turned around to the other horizon on the road. Nothing. The guy sighed as he tried to make sense of all this. It wasn't a dream, as his 20 red-hot pinches in his arms confirmed. He was trying to calm down so he could continue his way. Suddenly he heard rapid footsteps from his left. The running man was fast approaching him from the sand dunes. The guy started running to the other side of the road. Unfortunately, the running man caught him in the middle of the road and passed through the guy. That's right, **TROUGH** the guy. The running man had malicious, totally black eyes and an evil grin as he did this and sped away.

Feeling tired and energy-less, the guy fainted in the middle of the road. He just didn't felt anything. Nada. Not the blazing sun, not the dust he unconsciously inhaled, not even the rumble on the road that indicated the fast approaching truck.

End of Prologue.

000011101111000011110110110011010101010101110000101010010101101001010001

Nice, eh? Now go read Chapter 1

Lightweight/JCM 2oo4


	2. 1: We're lost, aren't we?

Sormy Family Group  
Presents:  
Alone In The Deserted Street  
Chapter 1  
"We're lost, Aren't we"  
  
Girl: "This has to be our best plan yet."  
  
Man: "Everyone will stop here for a break, and before they know it..."  
  
Girl: "That's when we'll strike!"  
  
Other Voice: "Just remember to keep your disguise until then."  
  
Man: "Sure, we know, we're not stupid."  
  
Other Voice: "Do I need to remind you how many plans of ours were foiled just because you couldn't hold it together?"  
  
Man: "We know, 231."  
  
Girl: "Just let us work for once."  
  
Other Voice: "Whatever. I'll be in the office making a plan for when this one fails."  
  
Man: "If!"  
  
Other Voice: "When!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
It's a beautiful day! Out on the open road, if you looked at the side, maybe you'd see a red Porsche with a guy and five girls. HEY! Stop that wishful thinking! I'm talking about Mamoru with Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto. Everybody can't wait until they get to the beach for a little fun it the sun. It's been a long time since they got a well-deserved rest. Just when they were enjoying the trip...  
  
[SCREECH]  
  
[Multiple Horns Honking]  
  
Man #1: "Get outta the way!"  
  
Man #2: "Get this thing moving!"  
  
Man #3: "What's the deal with these jams?"  
[Continued Yelling And Bickering]  
  
"Guess we're not the only ones looking forward to a relaxing vacation" Usagi said at the sight of a two-mile-and-a-half long jam. On top of them, a pink plane was passing by, and a mustached man was looking down, laughing. If only he knew what the future held...  
  
"In that case, we'll have to make our way!" Mamoru said as he was moving back the car, barely missing the car behind him, and getting to the emergency lane.  
  
"This is not right." Ami protested.  
  
"What's not right is having to sleep in the car while waiting for the traffic to try and move." Makoto replied. She stopped Ami before she could continue. "And if you continue bickering about it..." She whispered something on Ami's ear, something that made her open her eyes in horror. Ami had no choice but to sit back and hang on for the semi-legal ride. "You can move on, Mamoru." Makoto finished.  
  
Mamoru proceeded to speed through the empty emergency lane. Faster and faster. 25 MPH. 30 MPH. 40. 50. 60. He was blasting through the road, leaving everybody else in the dust. And leaving the girls on a shock as he waved around the turns as if nothing.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi pleaded, "Slow down, Mamo-chan, you're gonna get us killed."  
  
"Don't worry," Mamoru replied, "I got everything under control." And on control he better have everything, taking those corners at 60 MPH and mov...  
  
WATCH OUT!  
  
Just then, a car in front of them was about to pull the same maneuver Mamoru did just 5 minutes ago. Seeing this, Mamoru swerved wildly to the right, barely missing the oncoming car and falling off the road, down the rocky hill. Everybody was shrieking in horror (Specially Mamoru. You should hear him scream. He sounds worse than cat singing off-key) as they were falling downhill. Then the car bumped on a large rock that sent them flying and flipping, 'till they landed perfectly on a flat surface. Prefect, that is, if it wasn't for the fact that they ended up on their side. That tiny crisis averted, they flipped the car to normal and mounted back on. Then, Mamoru found out they were close to a road.  
  
"What a coincidence."  
  
Yeah, go figure.  
  
Mamoru climbed to the hood of the car and looked through the horizon with his binoculars (Don't ask me what he wants them for) and finally found, after much squinting, a hotel.  
  
"Hey, girls," He said joyfully as he hopped back on, "I saw a hotel. That could be a sign of the beach. This road could take us to the beach."  
  
"Honey, don't take a shortcut, you always get us lost." Usagi was clearly worried of what could happen if they ventured deeper into the unknown. She also feared a possible lawsuit from Studio Gibli.  
  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Mamoru spoke.  
  
"And, who knows what we'll find." Minako complemented.  
  
"I say go!" Makoto finished. And with that they entered street #436. This small street surrounded by rocky ways and sand dunes seemed to go on forever. They were almost an hour in constant movement and there was no sign of that hotel Mamoru saw earlier. Everybody was getting tired. Minako, specially, was on the brink of snoring. Not that she didn't want to, as she was singing herself to sleep.  
  
"âªSleep, Sleep, my dear Minako, âªsleep, dream, and play with angels. âªSleep and get you beauty sleep; May you have a pretty dreamâª"  
  
"That's a nice song, Minako." Rei, who overheard the song, couldn't help but comment on it.  
  
"Yeah, my parents sang it to me when I was little." at this point, the others' interests were piqued. (Then again, what else was interesting over there?) Minako was about to continue, but then she saw something rather strange.  
  
"Hey, guys, take a look at that." Everybody else looked to the left side of the car and saw a man. Running. The strangest thin was that the man was matching the car's speed.  
  
"No Way!" Mamoru exclaimed, "We're going at 50 MPH. He couldn't be running that fast!"  
  
"What 'cha mean 'he can't'?" Usagi squealed, "He can, and he's doing it!"  
  
"We better be on our toes, guys." Rei spoke up.  
  
"Guys," Ami had a nervous sound on her voice, "I think he is getting closer."  
  
And closer he was getting. Never too close to touch the car, but close enough for Makoto to take a look at his face. His expression was, otherworldly to say the least, and he had small, totally black eyes.  
  
"Holy s..."  
  
"Step on it, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cut Makoto short and prompted Mamoru without a second thought. He immediately sped up to 75 MPH, leaving the running man in the dust...  
  
[Collective sighs of relief]  
  
...For a few seconds.  
  
[Collective screams of horror]  
  
The Running Man was now right behind them, trying to catch them. He almost grabbed the fender, but Mamoru swerved around so he couldn't catch them. A risky move, but a necessary one. At this point, they were heading uphill. Mamoru was too busy trying to avoid the Running Man that he didn't saw that there was a huge crater right in front of them, and that the strip of road after that crater was higher than the strip they were in.  
  
"Mamo-chan, Watch out!"  
  
Mamoru reacted to Usagi's screaming. Sadly, it was too late. they were already high flying, everybody screaming to the top of their lungs, straight to...  
  
Wait a second! Did I say "the strip of road after the crater was higher than the strip they were in"? I'm sorry. I tend to scribble in very messy ways. I meant "The strip of road they were in was higher than the strip after the crater." My apologies. I swear I won't eat sauerkraut with B.B.Q. sauce anymore. It looked good back then...  
  
They were high flying, screaming at the top of their lungs, hoping to make it. After all, the crater was big. By a strike of The Powers That Be, they made it by mere nanometers. As soon as Mamoru regained control, he bolted away without a second thought. He wasn't about to take any chances. The Running Man, instead of jumping and following them, stayed at the very corner of the crater, staring at the rapidly disappearing car.  
  
"Thank goodness he's gone." Minako said as she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Crisis averted." Ami was still trying to her heart down after this hair- raising experience.  
  
"Sorry to disturb your happiness, but we have other problems." Mamoru interrupted "The car's almost dry."  
  
"But, what are we gonna do?" Usagi asked. Just then, the answer came in the form of a sign that read Lucky Cat Bed & Breakfast: Rooms, Diner, Store, Gas. "Gas!" She squealed happily. "There's a gas station nearby. We can get replenished there!"  
  
"Wonderful!"  
  
"I need to stretch my legs so bad!"  
  
"I am getting so hungry!"  
  
Obviously, they were all excited on the idea for a stop. The red porshe sputtered and rode its final momentum to the gas station, were it just turned off. The final backfire got the attention of the owners, who were inside at the moment.  
  
Man: "We have a few guests."  
  
Girl: "Well, let's go greet them."  
  
110101000101011010101001010010110100101010111001010001011  
  
So, for all my fans, here's my new fanfic! I know I promised characters from DBZ and Pokémon, but I wound up too much. I promise I'll include them in the next chapters. I'm also aiming for a longer story than my 1st effort. Please R & R and please be rough on me.  
  
Now wait for chapter 2:  
  
Check In  
  
JCM 2oo4 


	3. 2: Check in

Sormy Family Group  
Presents:  
Alone In The Deserted Street  
Chapter 2  
Check In  
  
{Disclaimer: I DO NOT own neither Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, or Pokemon}  
  
[Sputtering]  
  
[Cough, Cough]  
  
[Backfire]  
  
"That's it" Mamoru complained, "done, game over, finito, no more."  
  
"Well, at least we made it." Usagi tried to comfort Mamoru who was clearly upset for pushing his car to the very limit.  
  
"Well, now that we are here..." Ami spoke up, trying to change the subject, "we should get something to eat." They were making their way towards the diner when they heard some strange mumblings.  
  
"I'm sorry." The girls looked back only to see a near weeping Mamoru talking alone... or perhaps... to his car?  
  
"I promise never to do that again." He was still sitting, leaned on the dashboard and caressing the car. The girls just stood there, looking at each other's faces, not knowing what to do with the weeping man in front of him. Usagi, knowing that she should be the one to talk, tried to pull him away from there.  
  
"We're going to the diner. You coming?"  
  
"Not now," Mamoru replied, "I'll be there soon."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's just not the same without you."  
  
"Please, just give me some time alone with Mandy."  
  
"Who's Mandy?" Usagi asked with a hint of jealousy and anger in her voice.  
  
"Shhh." Mamoru started to talk to his car again. "Don't pay her any mind, Mandy. Just relax. Take a rest."  
  
Ami, Minako, Makoto and Rei sweatdropped and retreated to the Lucky Cat. They made their way to the front desk, where they were greeted by a strange tall woman with long red hair.  
  
"Welcome to the Lucky Cat Bed & Breakfast." The woman joyfully greeted the guests. "My name is Jessica. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, hi" Rei was the first to speak, "We just want to eat something at your diner."  
  
"And maybe later," Minako added, "We'd like to rent a few rooms."  
  
"Okay." Jessica said with a grin plastered in her face. "The diner's down the hall to the left. I'll call to have everything ready. So that's table for 4?"  
  
"6!" Usagi yelled as she entered, dragging a totally unwilling Mamoru inside. He was crying a waterfall for letting Mandy (his car, in case you didn't notice) go, but as he departed, he uttered words like "good bye, dear" and "I love you". That made Usagi wonder: who did really had a place in Mamoru's heart, her, or "Mandy"? Anyway, she wanted to do her best to show him how much she loved him. "Come on, Mamo-chan, something on your stomach will do you good." She told him, trying to comfort him.  
  
He then got up and hesitantly followed the girls to the diner. There they were greeted by a strange, and rather joyful, blue haired man.  
  
"Welcome everybody. My name is Jimmy. Can I take your order?"  
  
Everyone was puzzled at this guy. His hair, his voice, his face... It's almost as if they've seen this guy before. Personally? They quickly dismissed it, because he would've known them already. Maybe it was on an ad... or on TV...  
  
This line of thought was quickly and abruptly interrupted when Usagi spoke out to order her main dish... and then her side dish, and then her dessert, and then her munchies, and then Makoto interrupted her to order her food. And so it went with everyone, and everyone enjoyed their food. And everyone forgot about what they were thinking.  
  
After everyone was satisfied, they looked out the window and saw the sun setting. Seeing this, the group decided to follow Minako's advice and rent a room. So, they all made their way back to the reception room, where they saw a strange, cream colored cat with a gold... eh... something on its forehead.  
  
"Hello" Jessica sprang out of nowhere to greet them. "Had a pleasant meal?"  
  
"Uhh, yes." Ami answered. "We would like to rent a few rooms for the night."  
  
"Good. Now how many rooms do you want?" To this question, Usagi was quick to answer.  
  
"2!" "3!" Rei quickly countered. "We have to give Mamoru his space, and I don't think that the 5 of us could fit comfortably in a room. Unless you were planning something else..."  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Usagi interrupted Jessica's advice. "Could you quit your wishful thinking?"  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to be a little more conscious than you." Rei talked back.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, this is for you." Usagi said as she held a raspberry. (The mock with the tongue, not the fruit)  
  
"Why, you..." Rei responded by sticking her tongue out at Usagi.  
  
Everyone just shrugged and stayed back at Usagi and Rei's incessant ranting. Why did it always happen? Every time they go someplace, Usagi and Rei always find something to argue about. It got to the point that the other girls didn't bet if it was going to happen, but when. The winner this time was Makoto, saying that they would start before getting to the beach. The prize: 200 Meseta, or about 78 cents.  
  
"3 rooms, please." Ami quietly told Jessica. The Red haired woman then gave Ami the keys to rooms 7, 8, and 14.  
  
"Come on, Rei," Minako said as she pulled Rei away. "You're staying with me." She then took Rei to the room, which served to cool things down enough between Rei and Usagi.  
... "Hey, What a nice cat." Usagi suddenly blurted out after a moment of strange silence.  
  
"Oh, yes." Jessica agreed. "He's a crossbreed. A cross between a Persian and a domestic albino cat."  
  
"And what's with the golden thing?"  
  
"Just an adornment."  
  
"Nice"  
  
"Hey Usagi, let's go." Makoto interrupted them, calling from the stairs.  
  
"Well, if you excuse me..."  
  
"Yeah, go on, and don't worry about a thing." Jessica said as she saw her go upstairs. "We got you covered."  
  
That Night...  
  
"I just don't know" Usagi whined in front of Ami and Makoto. "What if Mamo- chan thinks of me as second plane in his list of priorities? Lately he's been dismissing me a little and..."  
  
"A little?" Ami quickly blurted out.  
  
"Uh, excuse us." Makoto told Usagi, then quickly twisted Ami around and spoke to her. "Ami-chan, you're practically asking me to unveil..." The next portion was whispered into Ami's ear, Which made her eyes open in horror. "... So just calm down, 'k?"  
  
They both turned to see a puzzled Usagi. "Never mind, Usagi." Ami quickly apologized.  
  
"And anyways, maybe you're misjudging Mamoru." Makoto spoke out. "But please, continue."  
  
Usagi nodded and started to talk. "Ok, you see, he..." She suddenly stoped and looked like she was searching for something.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked.  
  
"I hear something." Usagi kept listening without turning to her friends. "Footsteps."  
  
Both Ami and Makoto focused on hearing the apparent noises.  
  
[Slow footsteps]  
  
"I don't know, Usagi," Makoto commented, "they may be just getting to their rooms."  
  
"If so," Ami replied, "then why are they going so slowly?"  
  
Two sets of feet move slowly and sneaky towards the room next to Usagi. Using a master Key, they enter the room, where there are two persons sleeping soundly. Alongside one of the beds was as open bag. As the man introduced his hand into the bag, the person on the bed shifted, making him retreat. Then when he made sure that the person was sound asleep (snoring, even), he reached for the bag, taking out...  
  
"An orange orb?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Not exactly a pokéball" Jessica added, looking at a certain creature.  
  
"But still" Jimmy said, looking carefully at the orb "It looks almost... like gold"  
  
"Yeah, it could be worth a fortune."  
  
"Precioussss..." The other voice said at contemplating the orb.  
  
"Suddenly, a loud yawn was heard across the room, scaring the pigment out of the perpetrators. A big, manly voice spoke.  
  
"[YAWWWN] Man, I'm hungry. I need my midnight snack... Huh? What are you doing here?! And why do you have THAT?!"  
  
Jimmy, Jessica and that other voice screamed to the top of their lungs as they were propelled straight out of the room. The ensuing crash woke up everybody and made the already alert Usagi, Ami and Makoto come out of their room, followed by the rest. Including Goku.  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta?" He asked casually at his former rival.  
  
"These thieves wanted to swindle the Dragon Balls from us." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Dragon Balls?" Minako asked.  
  
"That's none of your business, kid!" Vegeta yelled at Minako and then concentrated his attention on Jimmy and Jessica. "Now, answer me, Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
"Well," Jessica said, "Since you asked so nicely..."  
  
Suddenly, Jessica and Jimmy's clothes were thrown into the air, uncovering another set of clothes. Suddenly, out of the blue, the Team Rocket theme song starts playing.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble" "And make it Double" "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
[SLASH] [SLASH] [Record scratching]  
  
"You fools! I told you to keep you identities a secret, but you..." As soon as he realized his mistake, Meouth suddenly looked at everybody in the hall. He then quickly retreated to a standard cat sitting position. [Meow]  
  
Everyone just looked in utter confusion. They just didn't know what to do or say about the situation. The writer didn't know what to write. So, he decided to talk. Hey, how you doin'? Just fine, thanks. Oh, me? Just filling some space here.  
  
Then, Usagi's light bulb turned on.  
  
"AAAAAH! A TALKING CAT!"  
  
"Finally someone" Meouth just said, giving up his position.  
  
"Ok, enouh of this silliness." Jessie said. (Thank you.) "Either give us the golden orb, or face our wrath!"  
  
Vegeta was laughing at this. "First off, this" showing the orb with two stars on it "is a Dragon Ball, and you have no business with a Dragon Ball. Second, do you really think you can beat me?"  
  
Well, we're not Team Rocket for nothing." James talked back. Yes, I'm as surprised as you are. "Wheezing!"  
  
"Go, Likitung!"  
  
Then, Jessie and James throw a pokeball each, from which come out their pokemon: Wheezing and Likitung. After that, another pokemon jun=mped out of James' pokeballs: a Victreebel, Which, to the eyes of the expectators, seemed to be eating its master. The poor James was running around, sometimes bumping into walls, trying to get the Victreebel out of his head.  
  
"Wmmmzmmm, Smmkm scmmm!" James ordered his pokemon. [Traductions by monohybrid: Wheezing, Smoke screen!]  
  
Then Wheezing creates a dense, and kinda toxic, smoke screen. Everybody in the hall was either blinded by the smoke or just couldn't take it anymore and ran away.  
  
"Man, this smells bad." Makoto commented.  
  
"Yuck" Goku added. "It smells almost like when Krillin eats those chilli burritos."  
  
Then, Mamoru got a brilliant idea. He took out the fan from his room, aimed it at a nearby window, and turned it on. The smoke was slowly letting up. That's when Vegeta noticed that the Dragon ball was no longer in his hand.  
  
"Where ARE THEY!" he angrily shouted.  
  
Out of the Lucky Cat, across the street, and running like a bolt, Jessie and James were making their escape. James was specially joyful, as he had the Dragon Ball in his possession. A shout by Meouth made them slow down.  
  
"HEY! Wait for me! They had more of those orbs in the bag!" He shouted, trying to catch up, but still lagging behind.  
  
Jessie and James quickly turned around, picked up Meouth and the bag, and sprinted back to their route. They all started to sing in unison...  
  
"We're rich, we're rich, we're filthy, stinking rich!" "We're in the money, We're in the money, Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la... la... la... la?"  
  
They stopped at the sight of a man blocking their way to their hot air balloon only a few meters away. The man was looking down in an almost depressive state.  
  
"Something wrong, man?" Jessie asked, half concerned, half annoyed. If that man didn't do anything, she was going to push him to the side.  
  
The man cleaned his nose with his hand before looking up. When he did, he opened his eyes, and to the Team's surprise, his eyes were really small and beady, and he held an evil-looking grin, enough to leave them frozen stiff in fear.  
  
010110101011010010101110101011010001011010110101011101010010110101011  
  
Yay, another chapter complete! I'm glad I'm beating the writer's block I got specially during the beginning. R&R, and leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thank you.  
  
And now the bad news: You may have to wait 2 or more months for the next installment. I'm going on vacation, so please be patient.  
  
JCM 2oo4 


	4. 3: The Legend Of the Running Man

Platinum Q Productions

Presents

Alone In The Deserted Street

Chapter 3: The Legend of the Running Man

"J... J... Jessie?"

"Y... Y... Y... Yes, J... J... James"  
"D... Do y... you s... s... see w... what I... I'm s... s... seeing?"

"Y... Y... Yes. B... B... Beady e... eyes. E... Evil s... s... smile."

"J... J... Jessie?"

"Y... Y... Y... Yes, J... J... James"  
"Run."

They ran as fast as they could. Sadly, 5 feet later, that scary guy appeared in front of them again. They turned around to run away, but that guy appeared in front of them again. They turned around again, but that guy faced them again. (Are you seeing a pattern here?)

Jessie, James and Meouth lay trembling in the ground, at the mercy of the strange man in front of them. The man, smiling a wicked smile, slowly extended one arm toward the Team. Halfway through reaching any of them, however, a strong wind started sucking. As...

**Robert:** Wait a sec. Sucking? What do you have in those membranes? The wind blows, not sucks.

Can you keep quiet and wait? Thank you.

As Jessie, James and Meouth feel this sucking; they try to fight it, despite the threat in front of them. But then the sucking got fiercer, so fierce that they had nothing else to do but try to run away. Unfortunately, When Jessie got up to start running, her hand moved right through the man's body, robbing her of her energy. Not a lot, but enough to make her unconscious. At this state, she was easily sucked in. James and Meouth, however, ran to their very limits, and as last resort, they grabbed the ground. But it was not enough. James eventually got sucked in, and even though Meouth tried to use his untrained claws, he was sucked too.

Total darkness. That's all they saw. Wherever they were, it was totally dark and really wet. At least they were alive. Then James had an idea. He reached into the bag and took out a Dragon Ball. It emitted a small light, but enough to see in the cramped place. As he looked around, he saw Meouth and unconscious Jessie on what it looked like a wall.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Meouth answered. "But she feels a little weak." Right after the comment, Meouth got a bonk in the head courtesy of Jessie.

"Who are you calling weak?" Jessie asked Meouth in a hoarse voice. She then turned to James when she noticed all the darkness. "Where are we?"

James shrugged in an "I dunno" position, then decided to use the Dragon Ball's light to look at the surroundings. "Teeth, tongue, saliva, big... mysterious... hole?"

"WE'RE IN THE MOUTH OF A MONSTER!!"

Jessie and James quickly embraced each other tightly, crying their hearts out. On the other side, Meouth was writing his will as fast as he could. Just then, they felt a loud rumble.

"This is it. It's the end. We're gonna die!"

Just then, the rumbling stopped, and then...

[SPIT]

[Loud Crash]

Jessie, James, Meouth and the bag were impregnated in the wall, behind the now broken front desk of the Lucky Cat. The noise made everyone rush down.

"Man, that was some cannon." Meouth said before falling to the ground with the others.

The people were holding surprised looks, not for the destruction, but for the creature standing in the middle of the room. Small, pink, and big black eyes. Not exactly the most normal animal around.

"Who... What are you?" Ami, obviously stumped, asked.

"I am Kirby, resident of Dreamland. I've been researching some strange disappearances related to the area. Also, we've been receiving some strange energy readings close by."

"And why haven't I sensed these energy readings?" Rei asked to no one in specific.

"Maybe they're not the type of energy you focus on, Ms. Psychic." Kirby pointed out.

"Hey! How did you know that?" Rei asked the pink creature. Then Kirby pointed at her shirt which had her own picture with a message that read: 'Kiss me, I'm psychic'. "Oh. Ah, heh. Ah, heh."

"Well, if you want," Vegeta interjected, "you can ask the thieves here."

"Hold it there!" James, still recovering from the throw to the wall, protested. "We may be thieves, but we're no thieves."

"Kidnappers." Jessie quickly corrected.

"Kidnappers." James finished.

"Besides," Jessie continued, "what kind of strange energy would we emit?"

Suddenly, Kirby's energy tracker went wild, aiming for the Lucky Cat's office. He carefully opened the door, only to see Meouth with kitchen mitts operating a high power oven.

"What?" Meouth asked.

**100000110110010101010111010010111101001000101001101001010101100101001010**

"Yeah" Makoto shivered as she looked at the picture. "That's him."

"So what's the big deal with that guy?" Goku wondered.

"Well," Kirby opened a manila envelope and started reading something. "According to what I've recollected by interviews and by sucking up..."

"Sucking up?" Goku had to ask. Jessie, James and Meouth were shaking their heads wildly and waving their arms about. Too late. Kirby sucked up Goku in, but instead of spitting him, he swallowed him, letting the saying out through the back exit. At this time, Kirby was showing a faint yellow glow.

"So, how are ChiChi and Gohan?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, they're fiiiiiiiiiiiiii.......... "Goku let the sentence drop and stared at the pink puff. 'How could he know about my family?'

"As I was saying..."

"People call him the Running Man, because he's always seen wearing running gear and almost always he's seen running. Incredibly, there's a comprehensible tale behind his acts. Well, comprehensive, considering the dozens of hillbillies I had to interview."

[Flashback]

"So you say you met him in a bar."

"Yup." Pa Hillbilly Bear answered him. "He [mumbling] at the bat at [mumbling] then he [mumbling] and I just [mumbling]."

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks." And with that, Kirby slowly crept away.

[End of flashback]

Kirby shudders.

"Well, anyway, according to what I found, this Running Man was once a normal human being. He decided to cross this long street to train for the next Malelo Marathon. And then, tragedy struck. He was walking down the middle of the street, and a few miles away a certain school bus was getting closer and closer..."

[Flashback]

The Running Man (still a human) is seen, well, running on the lonely street with his headphones glaring...

"Everybody, yeah. Rock your body right. Backstreet's back, all right!"

And far away, but closing in, an elementary school bus was returning from its field trip and decided to take a "shortcut".

"Man, this shortcut is bogus."

"Hey, Otto man"

Yo, Bart dude."

"Give ya 50 bucks if you let me drive."

"Done."

Otto gave up his seat to let Bart drive and he knelt down to work the pedals. Just then, Otto got into reasoning.

"Just how did you got 50 bucks?"

"Well..."

[Bart's flashback]

"Homer, today's the field trip and I need 50 bucks to..."

"Here." Homer said in a distracted tone and gave Bart a Franklin.

[End of Bart's Flashback]

"Here and there." Bart answered.

Back to the Running Man. He's still running, and now murdering Cher's greatest hits.

"Do you believe in live after love? I can feel something inside me say..."

And then he tripped. Not only that, but his foot got stuck in a crack.

"Great. Now what?"

[Horn honks in the distance]

"I had to ask."

"Hey, Otto, step on it. There ain't a soul in miles."

"Are you sure, Bart?"

Bart looked up to his severely limited field of view. "Yeah."

"OK." And with that, Otto revved it up to the max.

"What the,,,?" The Running Man looked in horror as the school bus closed in. "No, no. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

[SQUISH]

"What was that?" Some children asked.

"Oh, probably just a bear." Otto eased the kids worries.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and... "

[Punch!] "Stop it with the stupid songs." Nelson... eh... corrected Martin in his singing.

"And with the last tones of that song," Kirby narrated, "The Running Man perished."

"Oh, that was so tragic." Usagi said.

"I found it kinda funny." Vegeta commented.

"And then what happened?" Minako inquired.

"Well." Kirby continued, "Some say he went directly to the underworld, where he met a being so vile, so evil, so fugging disturbing, I dare not speak his name. I'll just call 'im..."

"HIM"

"Since where are we on Cartoon Network?" Jessie asked ironically.

"Since 2003." James answered her.

"Huh? Hmmmmm.... wait... ah, oh, yeah."

"Now, instead of sending him to the eternal darkness, HIM thought of a deal to make with the Running Man, a deal he couldn't refuse. HIM offered RM a return to the world of the living, With extended benefits. As a drawback, HIM kept his eyes and replaced them with a sensorial system of sorts. Also, he could only feed now from the energy of living things."

"So that's how he got those beady eyes." Jessie points out.

"And what about the big crater in the middle of the road?" Usagi asked.

"That's where some say he came back to this world." Kirby added.

Suddenly, a pixilated man on red garb appeared and faced Kirby.

"Never use the initials 'RM' again in this fic, or else!" and with that, the pixilated man left.

"Who was that?" some asked.

"Red Mage" Mamoru answered.

"8-bit theater." Goku added.

"Web comic." James finished.

"Anything else?" Minako inquired Kirby.

"As a matter of fact..."

"He used his second chance to visit his family, but things didn't go the way he wanted..."

[Flashback to the Running Man returning to his home]

[Knock Knock]

[door opens]

"[GASP] Honey, it's you!" his wife greeted him. "It's really you! Oh, I missed you so much! You were gone for a week!"

"But I'm here now, and that's what matters." The Running Man, hidden under dark shades, comforted his wife.

"PAPA!" His 3 kids shouted in unison upon seeing him.

And the Running Man delighted himself on seeing his family at least one more time.

But something wasn't right...

The Running Man started feeling this urge, this itch that was driving him mad. Then as he was holding his wife's hand on the table, ready to eat, his hand slowly slipped into his wife's hand. The sudden energy surge, along with the screams, scared him, but then it felt... so good. He drained his wife to death, but still, he needed more. And then he saw his children, weeping.

"Papa, what are you gonna do?" The kids crept away as he got closer.

"Papa, you're scaring us..." Suddenly, they were stopped by the wall.

"Papa? Papa? PAPA!!!"

[End flashback]

Everyone stood slack-jawed after hearing the story.

"Man, that was like a drug to him." Goku commented.

"Yes." Kirby continued. "It became a vice, a need for him. So much that what was left of a town here disappeared and it became the deserted place it is today. You know, one thing you should know, the Running Man isn't triggered easily. You have to practically call him to get him to appear "  
  
"And what makes him appear?" Ami asked.  
  
"The clue lies in what he heard when he died. He'll appear if you sing a children's song or silly song."  
  
Everybody gasped, as flashbacks of moments like that flashed through their heads.  
  
[Sleep, sleep, my dear Minako]  
[The wheels on the bus go round and round]  
[We're rich, we're rich, we're filthy, stinkin' rich]

Suddenly, a big earthquake rocked the place. Looking outside, the only thing anybody could see was thick grey clouds.

"WHAT IS THAT!?!?" Usagi asked... or more accurately, screamed.

"That's him, the Running Man." Kirby explains, "He's trying to trick us into leaving the building..."

"Ehh..." James slowly pulls his hand away from the front door doorknob. "Yeah, I knew."

"But I don't understand why doesn't he just come in, just like that? Wait..." Kirby turns to Jessie and James. "Did the previous owner tell you anything about these terrains before you bought it?"

"Well," James answered, "He did say this was built on an old Indian groove... yard, field place."

"Idiot," Vegeta scolded him. "That's an Indian graveyard!"

"That's it!" Kirby cried out "He can't bother the old spirits of the graveyard, so he can't get inside the building."

"You know," Meouth spoke to Jessie and James, "for once, I am proud of you and your little accident."

"Okay, we have the advantage," Rei told the people, "Not what do we do?"

"We do what we do best," Goku said. "Fight." Then Goku and Vegeta marched straight out the place.

"WAIT!" Kirby tried to warn them. "You gotta watch out when you touch hi...!" [SLAM] "Puff."

The Running Man was ramming the Lucky Cat like it was going out of style. Then the energy of Goku and Vegeta caught his senses, and stopped.

"Hey, short, grey and hideous!" Vegeta yelled at the Running Man. "Let's dance."

**111111100001011100110010101110100101011010010111010100100010101010**

**Finally, the next chapter in the series!**

**Part 4 is on the works as we speak, but I'm having a slight case of writer's block. We'll see if I can work around that... and the fact that college just started.**

R & R please. Take care,

JCM 2oo4


	5. 4: The Obligatory Battle Chapter

**Sormy Family Group Presents:**

**Alone In The Deserted Street**

**Chapter 4: The Obligatory Battle Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Kirby, Final Fantasy, 8-Bit Theater, or Sonic Boom. I'm not getting money for this, so there's no need for a lawsuit, right?**

00010101110101010010101001010101101010000101101010101010

"My" Minako said admiring the Z Fighters' bravery. "Those two are real heroes."

"Yep" Kirby said ironically "Big, heroic... fools. If they touch the Running Man, they'll lose energy, no matter what."

Everyone stood quiet, feeling powerless against the grey freak.

"The only thing I can't understand is how did he got here? He's not triggered that easy, unless you sing a silly song or child's song."

[Flashback to 10 minutes ago]

Red Mage left the Lucky Cat and headed back to his questing singing a made-up song. Obviously silly.

"We... we are the light warriors. We... we're looking for glory (change tempo) And experience points! Oh, Oh! And experience points! Oh... !"

[Swish]

[THUD] [Final Fantasy "Game Over" music plays]

Thank you, Running Man.

[End of flashback]

"That's not important right now," Jessie said, "what's important is that they win."

Outside, the fight was about to start, as Goku and Vegeta rose up to the sky, the swooped down ready to strike a blow to the Running Man. They hit him, leaving him on his back. But they had trouble landing as they seemed to trip, then brake with their faces. They rose up and charged towards the Running Man. Except, the Running Man wasn't there anymore. But he wasn't gone, they could sense it. Where was he? Suddenly, they noticed him. HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND THEM! The Z Fighters quickly retreated before he could touch them, then decided to double team him. Goku would go straight towards him, and Vegeta will get him on his blind side. And so they ran, towards the cloud trail the Running Man emits, and...

"WOW! What a battle! What a battle! Goku starts up with some quick jabs, and Vegeta tries up some footwork. Man, they sure are battling it out to the end! Now it seems like they are measuring strengths. Arms, elbows, legs, fists, feet. Everything! They cancel out all attacks. Now they go for the big strike... POW! Ooh, both Z fighters are ejected from the grey cloud! But they don't lose a second and they go back in. Now Goku does some sweep kicks and Vegeta works the body blows. Now they're rolling around like a tumbleweed. And now look to the left... A tumbleweed! And they keep rolling around and fighting. They're now on the edges of the grey cloud. They're out of the edges, and..."

"Hey, Doofus and Stupid!" Jessie yells, "What are you doing fighting each other?"

Hey! What the heck are you doing here? Running Man, get back to the set before I call the producer and leave the narrating to me. Sheez, I go out for ONE minute, and suddenly everything goes outtta control. MMMMMM, sauerkraut. I think I got some BBQ sauce over here. Anyway...

When the Running Man finished his "narrator for a day"wish, he reappeared on the other side of the street. Goku and Vegeta decided to stop for a minute and think this out. There had to be a way to hit him without losing energy. There had to be a way to corral him and not get duped like last time when...

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled when Goku flew up to attack.

"Ka... Me... Ha..." Goku has already started the attack.

"The fool." James said. "TRhat attack is pure energy. The Running Man will surely absorb it."

James turned only to see that everybody was staring blankly at him.

"What? Haven't you seen Dragon Ball Z?"

James received no answer. They just kept staring. Blankly.

"Is that what you do on your 'one hour to myself' time?" Jessie asked.

"Well," James countered, "What did you think I'd watch? Digimon?

"... Me... HA!" Goku throws the blast directly to the Running Man. Direct hit. That blast could've fried quite a few chickens easy. (P.S.: Goku, KFC is calling you. They say they have a cook position open.) Amazingly, the Running Man stood there with barely a scratch. He inhaled, then exhaled, uncovering his trademark evil smirk and a strange glow.

"Guess that didn't work." Goku said nervously. "Hee hee hee..." Vegeta just stared at him arrogantly.

"You're getting it." Vegeta threatened Goku. "After he's done, I swear, you're getting it."

"Well... now what?" Goku asked

"I thought we could use the Sonic Boom." Vegeta suggested.

"..." Goku was left wondering. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble with Sega or Capcom?"

Vegeta gave him that look again, then slapped him on the back of his head. "Not that! I mean... [whispering]"

"Oh! That could work." And with that set, Goku and Vegeta take positions on opposite sides of the Running Man. Said man just stood there, overconfidence flowing from his pores. 'They'll give me some more energy AND they'll bonk on themselves' he thought. Too much confidence, I'd say. Goku and Vegeta started flying full speed towards the Running Man. He saw only too late that they were not gonna touch him. They just flew by at such speed that the wind hit him and left him dizzy.

[Insert General Cheering from the Lucky Cat here]

The Running Man tried to regain his composure to fight back, but the Z fighters were too fast. They went at it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, etc., etc., etc. The Running Man felt like he had his energy drained, but he still stood. Vegeta and Goku signaled each other and went at it again. And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, etc., etc., etc.

The Running Man, dizzy and weakened, felt like he couldn't handle this anymore, and collapsed to the floor. Purple flames started consuming his body and lasted for almost 30 minutes.

"Who wants s'mores?"

"I do!"

Finally, the flames were extinguished. In its place, the missing Dragon Ball appeared. Goku picked it up and placed it into the bag, which he kept in a tight grip to avoid... borrowers. Everybody felt safer and quickly fell asleep. (Except for Usagi. Those nightmares really get to her.)

**That Morning...**

Mamoru, James and Meouth were checking on Mamoru's car(Well, Mamoru and James anyway, as Meouth got electrocuted too many times by an inactive car to go on.), Goku and Vegeta were looking to the sky (Why? Why you're asking me?), and the girls, well, were doing what girls do best... talk!

[Girls chatting nonsensically]

**Meouth:** Even if you live wit dem...

**James: **Even if you become their friends...

**Mamoru: **Even if you fall in love with them...

**Meouth:** None of dat matters...

**All three:** you'll never understand women.

"There he is!"Goku pointed at a dot in the sky, which then grew larger and greener. Piccolo landed in front of the Z Fighters.

"So," Piccolo starts, "Do you have them?"

"Yeah." Goku handed the bag. "It was nothing, really."

"Good." Piccolo grabbed the bag and checked the insides. "Now we are one step ahead of King Buu's plans." And he took off.

"HEY!" Vegeta shouted, "What about our deal!?"

"You will find your reward when you get back to your house." Piccolo explained, then disappeared among the clouds.

"Goodbye, precious." Meouth almost weeped watching that bag go away.

"YES!!" Mamoru almost cried of joy as the car finally started up.

"Guess that's our call, girls." Rei pointed out.

"Will you be ok?" Usagi asked Team Rocket.

"Oh, we'll be fine." Meouth eased Usagi's worries. "We's got a hot air balloon ready of quick escapes."

"We'll be outta here as soon as possible." Jessie added. "SO you should too."

And so, the 5 girls mounted on the car, and everyone waved everyone goodbye. Mamoru and the girls left first, then the Z fighters flew away, leaving Team Rocket to pick up a few things before they too left this forsaken land.

"Well, Mamo-chan, let's talk about Mandy." Usagi caught Mamoru totally out of guard.The poor guy almost chocked at the question, while the other girls couldn't help but laugh. (You don't do that sort of things to a man, you know.) Oh, well. That's how they are.

Jessie and James watched the others leave before continuing their pick-ups. During their packaging, James got intrigued by something.

"Man, that Mamoru has to fix that car good. They didn't pass the 7 meters, and that thing was already spewing... unusually... thick... grey... clouds?"

"Thick grey clouds?" Meouth pondered. "cars don't spew dat kinda fumes."

"I know." James answered. "But where have we seen thick grey clouds before?"

"Last time we saw a grey cloud," Jessie answers, "it was last night at the fight with..."

[Glass breaks]

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!**

01011101010001011010100101010110101010010101001011010101001100

Yes, I know. This chapter is shorter. I wanted it that way. I guess my focus on the fight gave it such brevity. Not to worry, as the story is not over. Unfortunately, this story will be put on hold so I can focus my efforts on my new fic. Maybe in around 2-3 months you'll see the next chapter. (No promises, though) come on, people. R & R.

JCM 2oo4


	6. 5: Don't Get Your Hopes Up, Doc

**PLATINUM (Q PRODUCTIONS**

**Presents**

Alone In The Deserted Street

Chapter 5: Don't get your hopes up, Doc: (Under) Standing your neighbor

First thing: I'd like to thank Pinapoe for giving me a little credit on the "Waking Ami Director's Cut editing". I'm nothing if not a helper.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Kirby, Meow Mix, Butterfingers, Inuyasha, or pizza.**

Everything was perfectly fine inside the red Porsche as they searched for civilization. Well, perfect, except for a choked Mamoru being assaulted by Usagi, a watching (make that paranoid) Minako, and Ami and Makoto… well… I think that pretty much speaks for itself, doesn't it?

…

…

…

(NOT THAT, YOU SICK PERVERTS!)

…

…

…

(Keep thinking, you imagination-deprived fools)

…

…

…

…

Geez, you guys, can't you tell when someone's sleeping? Just look at Ami!

"Zzzzzzz… The square root of 3016743.2 is… pony! Pretty pink pony… My main goal… to be doctor in… Chocolate! Creamy chocolate fudge… brow…nies… Zzzzzz…"

Ehhh… Let's look at Makoto instead.

"Zzzzzzz… I want chicken… I want liver… Meow Mix, Meow Mix, please deliver… Nobody lay a finger on my Butterfinger… We will… we will… rock… you… Zzzzz…"

And this was only the first 3 minutes of driving.

Suddenly, the car started spewing grey fumes. Obviously, this alerted the ever-watching Minako.

"AAAAAAAAH! THE RUNNING MAN'S BACK" She squealed.

Mamoru took a quick glance to the back of the car. "Don't worry, that's just the car." He said, and focused back on the road.

"Oh." Minako calmed down, then tensed up again. "AAAAAAAH! THE CAR'S BUSTED!"

The car kept going. 5 seconds later, though, the car was filling with these "fumes". Weirdly enough, it didn't smell like gasoline or anything of the like. Instead, these fumes held dread, death, and a parasitic need regenerating. The clouds were coming out of everywhere. The A/C vents, the amplifiers, the radio, the steering wheel… everywhere!

"AAAAAAAAAH! WHAT IS THIS!" Usagi squealed

"I told ya! We gotta escape!" Minako screamed. Without a second thought, Mamoru turned the car around and fled quickly, leaving the cloud behind.

Collective sighs of relief

… For a second.

Collective screams of horror

**…**

Mamoru: Wait, wasn't this joke overdone already?

JCM: Shut up and keep driving.

Usagi and Minako tried to wake up Ami and Makoto. I say "tried", because both were heavily asleep.

"To search the galaxy… Girl! I love that fic… I am so… Huh?" Usagi finally succeeds on waking Ami.

"… It's a beautiful morning… Look! A new letter from… yours… Whoa, what…?" Minako finally took Makoto out of the thousand phantoms.

Robert: …

JCM: Geez, Robert, don't give me that look! Ok, I'll drop the fanfic references.

Mamoru and the girls tried to flee, but the ghastly cloud seemed to be attached to the car. Finally, they arrived back to the Lucky Cat, and once everybody was inside, Mamoru locked the door and blocked it, just in case.

"ARE YOU OK?!" James shouted, leaving poor Mamo-chan 3 ticks away from a heart attack.

"Don't… DO THAT!" Mamoru yelled, making James cower in fear.

"Eh… sorry for the rudeness." Minako butted in while Usagi snatched Mamoru to calm him down. "But **THE RUNNING MAN IS BACK!**"

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**" Jessie yelled. "**WE SAW HOW THOSE GUYS BEAT HIM!**"

"**BUT IT'S TRUE!**" Minako yelled back. "**RIGHT NOW, HE SHOULD BE RIGHT OUT THERE!**"

"**WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!**" Usagi screamed.

"**_WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING!?!?!!_**" Meouth yelled, making everyone shut their yaps.

Silence.

"Oh, guys." Rei broke the sudden silence… when she came down the stairs. "Sorry for the delay, I needed to take some business in the bathroom. So let's go." The girls just stood there, looking dumbfounded at her. "What?"

"Rei." Usagi managed to say. "Why are you…?" Pointing at the stairs.

"Don't you remember? I told you I was going to the bathroom."

Usagi Wait a minute, wait a minute! Looking at JCM You said that all of us were in the car.

JCM: I never said such thing.

Usagi Goes to the internet and looks up "Fanfiction(dot)net" Here! It says, and I quote:

**Quote: on Tuesday, August 24, 2004, JCM wrote:**

**And so, the 5 girls mounted on the car, and everyone waved everyone goodbye**

So there.

JCM: Well, I did saw someone like Rei getting in the car. Who was it?

Kagome: Hi. Waves at everyone, then gives out brochures of Feudal Japan Well, goodbye. Leaves.

Everyone just stared in confusion.

JCM: Oh! That was it! laughs nervously

Then a loud knocking broke the current conversation (thank you) and sent everyone back to panic mode.

"What… was… that?" Minako said, hiding in the remains of the front desk.

"Is it… him?" Jessie asked, joining Minako in the construction of a safe wall.

"Whoever it is…" Mamoru said defiantly while grabbing James' arm and pulling him to the door. "we'll take care of it."

"We?" James protested.

"Yes." Mamoru almost commanded him. "Us. Here, take this bat." Mamoru gave James a whiffle bat and motions him to go on one side of the door, while he stayed on the other. He pulled the chair away, and _s l o w l y_ opened the door.

"Hey, guys!" Goku stepped in. "We just came back because I left som…" THONK!

James swung the bat out of instinct then Mamoru kicked Goku in the gut. The saiyan fell flat on his face.

"Whoa, Kakarot," Vegeta, who was right behing Goku, commented, "beaten by two weaklings. Tsk, tsk."

The girls rushed over to Goku to see if he's okay.

"Mr. Goku, are you okay?" Rei asked.

"Easy sqeezy lemon peasy." Goku mumbled, then went unconscious.

Everybody helped to get Goku in a room. After that, they tried to give him first aids. Keyword: **tried**.

"G-AAAAAH!" Goku screamed in pure pain. "No, please! Not that! AAAAAAH! That stings! It stings so bad! OWW! Please stop! Have mercy!"

"Oh, brother." Meouth cried out. "Dis guy's a crybaby, whinin' cause dey're puttin' bandages on 'im!"

After the torture session (A.K.A: the bandages), everybody settled down in the diner, Mamoru obviously WAY far away from Goku. And James… well… nowhere to be seen.

"So why are you back here?" Vegeta was first to break the silence.

"Pure, sheer terror." Usagi mentioned. "The Running Man isn't dead."

"Technically, he _is_ dead." Ami pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but he's not dead, 'good-bye-and-never-return-again' dead."

"So we didn't beat him?" Vegeat asked angrily. "Darn it! Why don't they ever stay dead!"

"No wonder you were so paranoid." Goku interjected on Vegeta's rage. "We need to find a way to call fo…"

"It's not enough to be stuck on this stupid desert!" Vegeta interrupted. Goku looked at him with a hint of annoyance, then continued.

"Is there a phone we could…?"

"And on this stupid fanfic!"

"A phone we could use…"

"Now we find that this thing is still alive!"

"… that we could call for he…"

"Stupid author, trying to keep the plot alive!"

"We need to…"

"Morons!"

"Come up w…"

"Stupid…!"

"some sort o…"

"Idiots!"

Goku stopped, and everything went dead-quiet. Seeing Vegeta calmer, he continued.

"We…"

"AND I haven't even touched my reward yet!!"

"GAH!" Goku just gave up, and was marching out. He was stopped, however, by James entering the diner a little fatigued and wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Ït's ready" The male Team Rocket member announced.

"What's ready?" Usagi asked.

10010110110101110101001101101001101010110101011010100110101101010100101

"This," James opened a closet door, revealing a computer with a webcam on a simple desk and a beach seat. "is a makeshift confessional room. You can use it to record and send messages to someone you know. You may also use it to… confess your biggest, darkest secrets if you like…"

James meant that last sentence as a joke, but he didn't expect that he (along with the others) was pushed aside by (Who else?) Ami, who slammed and locked the door right behind her, put on the headset, and began recording.

"Ehh… My hair is not really blue."

She thought about it a little, then gasped, and rushed over to the controls.

"Give me that file!"

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

One by one, they sent messages to everybody they could think of. Of course, that doesn't guarantee anything, does it?

----------------

Tsukino residence:

Usagi's parents got her video mail. Unfortunately, they had no way whatsoever for hearing it.

"What is she saying?" Kenji wondered.

"Probably talking about her marvelous trip." Ikuko reassured him.

"But why is she flailing her arms like that?" the dad was still pondering upon. Shingo passed close and viewed the message.

"That's just how she gets when she fights with that friend of hers, Rei." The boy commented, then walked off. The parents just thought of this as true.

----------------

Capsule Inc:

Bulma was checking her e-mail, and stumbled upon this 'urgent' mail…

"Bulma!" the video mail began. It was Goku. "You have to help us! Me and Vegeta are stuck in this weird desert-like place, and this ghost-like monster is trying to rob us from our energy! Please, come get us! Fast!" The message ended.

"Gohan!" Bulma called the half-saiyan, who was currently around.

"What?" Gohan poked his head where Bulma was.

"Goku and Vegeta are in trouble! Round up as much help as you can! We're gonna find them!" And with that, Bulma ran to the phone.

Moments later, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Master Roshi, Yamsha, 18, and others were on Capsule Inc.'s backyard.

"So, where do you think they are?" Krillin asked.

"My guess," Master Roshi began, "is that they are on some distant planet a few light-years away."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Trunks shouted, and everyone rushed to the nearest Capsule ship and took off, not waiting for Bulma to give them the real coordinates.

"Why you little…! Now who's gonna rescue you?!"

----------------

Team Rocket HQ:

Giovanni gets an e-mail from his usual headache.

"Hey, boss." The annoying voice of Meouth survived digitalization. "We got some troible over here. There's a strange guy dat's trying to kill us. We need you to send some reinfoisments or somethin'. Anything else you need to know is on the adj… adjei.... in the other e-mail. Repoiting from group 'S', Meouth."

Giovanni closed the message and didn't even bother to open the other one. 'Good riddance', he thought.

0001101110110011101010101001101010101101010101010100110110110101

"… And then he stepped out of the car." James narrated. "Big mistake. For when he got out, a shadow enveloped him, _and then…_

THE WEREWOLF JUMPED OUT AND BIT HALF HIS HEAD OFF!!!"

Eveyrbody who was listening the story jumped in fright, some yelped, and even a few felt nauseous. They were already on their toes thanks to James' not-so-lighthearted story. _And then…_

"HEY!" Usagi shouted as she entered from the diner. Everybody else screamed bloody murder. "What's going on?"

Rei, trying to pull herself together, approached Usagi. "We're just telling some stories."

"Oh, great!" Usagi jumped in joy. "I love stories!" She then joined the circle on the lobby.

"Be warned." James began again. "These are not your childhood stories." He looked like he was winding up for something big. "This is…"

Moments later

"The witch was overpowering them, leaving them with less and less resources." Everybody was sitting, listening carefully, and rather frightened, to the story. "The campers ran as fast as they could, hoping to get away from the witch. They hid under a rock to try and evade the witch, but unbeknownst to them, the evil hag was right on the other side of the rock. She was rising…" Then the group froze in fear as they saw a weird shadow rising below James. "And rising… and rising…" Part of the group was stuttering nonsense. "The campers that did see the witch were stuttering nonsense to the ones who didn't. Kinda like how you're doing… right… now?" James dropped the narrative, and nervously pointed behind him. The others very nervously nodded once. James, now with a frightened face, slowly looked back, then…

"**BOO!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" James jumped quite a few feet high. Jessie (the weird shadow) was laughing her lungs off. James was about to protest, but then he felt something bad. He opened his eyes in horror, and started moving his hand down, but quickly pulled it back up.

"Eh…" James nervously spoke. "I'll be right back. I just need to go to the restroom… to… clear my mind!" And he fled.

They laughed, some even mocked. But then, slowly, but steady, the depression started kicking in.

"Are we ever gonna get out of here?" Makoto groaned.

"Not as long as Sir Beady Eyes-A-Lot stays on the loose." Rei sighed.

"Oh," Goku said, "And now, who is going to defend us?"

Crickets chirping

General staring

"Well, it worked on that TV show…"

Then somebody –or something- knocked at the door. Everybody was on an alert high.

"Who is it?" Makoto dared to ask.

"Pizza delivery." Someone said in singsong.

"YAY!" Usagi and Minako shouted in unison, then rushed to the door, despite the warnings. Upon opening the front door, they find Kirby on the other side, and he indeed had a pizza.

"Hey! How are yo…" He was cut short as the girls swiped the pizza and slammed the door, leaving him outside.

"HEY!" Kirby pounded on the door frantically.

Inside, Usagi and Minako were enjoying the pizza when they noticed the weird stares.

"What?"

1010101011010101011010100110101010101010101010101011010101001010

FINALLY! CHAPTER 5!

Now that this is out, I can concentrate a little more on "Heritage", which I hope to have out before the end of the year. Please R&R and be rough on me. I deserve it.

JCM/Lightweight.


	7. 6: Of Trickery, Strategy and Robots

**PLATINUM (Q PRODUCTIONS**

**Presents:**

Alone in the Deserted Street

Chapter 6: Of Trickery, Strategy and Robots.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Kirby, the British accent, Nintendo DS, Banjo-Kazooie, The Narrators Syndicate, Wario, the Spirit World, Stuffed Dolls Inc, Windows 'R' Us, Men in Black, Tales of Symphonia or Final Fantasy VII.**

-

Our now standard group of "heroes" sat on a circle in the Lucky Cat's lobby. Never opening their mouths, they just sat, staring at each other. You know, maybe some tea would help the tension. How about it, Minako?

Minako: Eh, why me?

JCM: Well, you're British, aren't you?

Minako: No, I'm full-blooded Japanese.

JCM: But you were raised in the UK for quite some time.

Minako: Well… true.

JCM: (In fake British accent) Then I reckon you'd fancy a nice cup o' tea every once in a while.

Minako: (In **real** British accent) That is a grand idea, with some crumpets on the side.

JCM: (Still on fake British) And some chee…

Minako: (Back on reality) HEY!

JCM: Sorry.

…

"Look," Usagi began, "We already said we were sorry! We patched up Kirby here and shared the pizza. What else do you want from us?"

"Wha? Wait…" Goku interjected. "I thought we were here to come up with something to get outta here!"

"Well," Rei spoke, "This isn't a reunion to, say, play multiplayer games." Upon this sentence, James and Meouth quickly hid their DS's and joined the conference. "Well any ideas?"

"One thing's for sure." Vegeta commented. "We're not gonna be able to leave as long as that ghost is alive!"

"Technically, he is dead." Ami pointed out.

"Ahem." Makoto cleared her throat, clearly trying to get Ami's attention. She leaned in closer to Ami. Keep that up and I might just… whispering something in Ami's ear that makes the young genius flinch, so don't forget it." Right then, Usagi, Minako, Rei and Mamoru were wearing half-confused, half-annoyed looks, while the rest were just plain stupefied.

"Back to the subject!" Jessie called. "It's true we'll never get out with him in the way, so we have to defeat him. Any thoughts, pink Jigglypuff look-alike?"

"If we want to be successful, we have to trick him into solidifying himself. You see, he can make himself solid or gaseous at will, so we have to use the chance when he's solid to strike him." Kirby looked thoughtful for a moment. "However, I'm pretty sure magical attacks won't have any effect. So I recommend sticking with physical blows."

"Now that's our expertise." Goku proudly spoke.

"And yet you couldn't even lay a hand on him." Rei pointed out.

Then came out an angry Vegeta. "Listen, kid! All I need is to clock him a solid one! Then he won't know what hit him!"

Along came a Makoto to team up with her psychic friend. "Well, if you're so sure of your abilities, then why don't you go and beat him with your bare hands?"

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID!" Vegeta's utterance came out as a shocker to the whole group, who viewed him as the strongest one in there. 'So now,' some thought, 'If who we thought the strongest one in character is showing signs of true fear, then what is left for us to do?'

…

'Point and laugh.'

'Mock.'

'Call him names.'

'Share the moment through internet.'

They all laughed so hard it only made the "Prince of the Saiyans" flare even more in anger. Just then, everyone shut up in shock, as they swore they heard something. A voice. The weird this was the voice was different for each of them.

-

What Ami heard…

"Ami-chan." The voice, sweet and soft. A reminder of all first times: friends, stability, opportunities… love. It was the voice of wishes, the voice of all desires. Mature, yet still soft and well polished, the voice was most inviting. But how could this come to be? This voice was not to be heard by living ears anymore, as the mouth they come from was permanently clasped shut. But then… it was there. It was there…

-

What Makoto heard…

"I missed you, Mako-chan." The mere tone of that voice sent chills down her spine. The voice, masculine yet with an unheard-of touch, was her own personal shred of salvation. Salvation from the brink of death. Salvation from costly mistakes. Salvation from loneliness. Certainly, you jest, for the owner of the voice has long left to discover other horizons. Still… That voice, it sounds like… it's out of this world.

-

What Minako heard…

"Aino-chan." That voice… so deep… so dark… so hidden. And yet, you could feel it… That voice, so hopeful, so full of dreams. A voice of uncertainty, but what is uncertainty but a mask for other feelings: loneliness, disapproval, fear, but most of all, love. That voice… the voice that represented chances, changes, and perhaps a new start. But this was not possible, as the owner of the voice hasn't shown face for a long time. However… Oh! How she wishes it were true.

-

What Meouth heard…

"Meow meouth." Simple words, but its voice carries a story of sorrow. The voice, representing everything he's gone through, every little change, the transformation done all for that voice. Still, this voice encompassed regret and rejection. This could not be true, for the one who plays the voice left him in the abyss of shattered hearts for another endeavors. But then again… he did believe in second chances.

-

What Mamoru heard…

"Hello, little champ." This voice… It has been years since the last time this voice passed through his ears. This voice, so cheerful, carrying a lifetime of expectation. This, the voice that wants what's best, was the one thing in life he wished to maintain. Yet it was not to be, as this voice faded into another dimension when he was young. And still… the voice had a something… once lost, now found.

-

What Usagi heard…

"Hey, Usagi!" That voice, so sudden, so commanding for its chirpy, tiny tone. Sure, it annoyed, but she was actually happy to hear that voice. That voice represented the future, the seal and the fruits of a commitment of love. But wait… wasn't the brat who's voice she was hearing already long gone to the place of origin? But then again, experience tells her anything can be possible.

-

What Vegeta heard…

…

Vegeta heard nothing.

-

What Rei heard…

"Red tempered girl." That voice, tribal in nature and full of knowledge. The voice that represented the training in far lands and the control of a diversity of magicks. The voice, hidden behind a skull, masked behind bad grammar. Nah, it can't be, as the voice's owner would barely leave the sanctuary or magicks. But yet… she heard it… And that was scary.

-

What Goku heard…

"Monkey…" Such coldness. Only once before has he bheard a voice so clod. The voice carried fear in all dimensions, not just for life, but also for insanely long fighting sequences. The voice of insanity VS. leadership, power VS. responsibility… manliness VS. womanhood. But, come on! The voice's owner has long since been fried up and served with chips. Still, the wicked doth hath their ways.

-

What Jessie and James heard…

"Have a rotten day!" That voice, It was… HEY! This isn't right! This script is all jumbled up and messy. This is WAY too wound up! I can't stand this! I quit!

(10 minutes later, after we hire a new narrator)

Eh, this right here? Ok, here we go.

-

What Kirby heard…

"You little puffball." No, it couldn't be… But it was. The voice of tyranny, the voice of oppression, the voice of all around badness. Deep as a bass and shrill like a chalkboard, that voice… Wait a second! Kirby realized, there was no way this guy would know he was there. Then this must be… an illusion! And the others seem to be caught in it.

-

"Guys, stop!" Kirby shouted as he rushed to block the front door, to where everybody was heading. "If you're hearing voices, STOP LISTENING TO THEM!" Everybody looked at the pink puffball quizzically.

"B… but… J…" Ami stumbled through coherence to explain herself.

"A… and… Ho…" Minako slipped through her excuse tom get out the door.

"Listen you!" Kirby shut the stuttering fools up. "I'm not sure, but the Running Man could be tricking you. He may be leading you into a trap!"

Now, everybody snapped back and began retreating from the door cautiously.

-

"Where are they?" Chibi-Usa asked angrily, tired of waiting outside the Lucky Cat.

"Mumbo sure sign come from here." Mumbo the Shaman stated in all his mighty broken English.

"Maybe they already left." Fiore commented with somewhat of a cheerful tone.

_"meouth"_ Meowzy sighed as she was once again denied of a chance to atone.

"And after I went through the trouble of getting Kakarot this monkey doll…" Mecha-Frieza (Yes, mecha) whined at his (?) bad luck.

"Well," Hotaru began, "Since we have this bus full of food and music, why don't we go for a road trip?"

"Excelente!" Wario shouted in agreement.

"I like how the girl thinks." King Dedede commented in approval.

The would-be rescuers began boarding the bus, but the Mumbo stopped the ghosts of Mr. Mrs. Chiba, and that of a certain 23-year old brunette.

"Not you. You go back to spirit world." Mumbo declared.

"Oh, come on." Mr. Chiba complained. "We want to go. We're dying for excitement!"

"Besides," The ghostly brunette added, "I've barely had any social contact in, like, ever!"

Without a reply, the Shaman chanted his trademark spell words and sent the ghosts back to their dimension, then joined the others for the road trip. Oh, hell! I'm going too!

"Out!" Chibi-Usa commanded, "You still need to finish the fic."

Ok, ok… annoying little brat.

-

"So it's all settled." Jessie confirms. "Goku and Vegeta will be the strikers, the 5 girls will be entrusted with distraction and turning the Running Man solid, Kirby and Meouth will provide assistance in combat while Mamoru and I prepare the escape route."

"Wait a second," James interrupted. "And where do…?"

(Crash!)

Suddenly, a dark blue ball bursted from a window. As the ball halted, one could make out a cape, massive shoulder pads, and a silverish mask.

"Metaknight!" Kirby was shocked to see him there of all places.

"Well met, Kirby." Metaknight addressed Kirby. "But why are you surprised? It was me who sent you here, so I knew you were here. So how goes the investigation?"

"Bad." Kirby answered gloomily. "The subject has us corralled, so we were planning an escape."

"I see…" Metaknight looked thoughtful, "Then allow me to help in your escape."

"Well… ok." Kirby, though hesitant at first, agreed to the masked one's proposition. "We could use you in the combat line."

"Very well. Then we should begin."

"HOLD IT!" James shouted. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you worry, James," Jessie reassured him, "We couldn't do this without you."

-

"And remember! If you sing a silly song, he'll surely appear!" Kirby instructed James before shutting the door and leaving him outside in the dark.

"Great. Just perfect." James grumbled. "Set up as bait. Oh, well, I lived a nice life." He then began to nervously sing the song.

"Ah… I'm a-a-a li-li-little teap-

pot… s-s-short a-and st-stout. H-here i-i-i-is my h-ha-handle, h-here i-i-is my s-s-spout."

Somewhere else…

"Wait a second." Ami wondered, then turned to Kirby, "You said that if anybody touched the Running Man, he or she would lose energy. Then how would they be able to land a hit without leaving them vulnerable for energy darining?"

"Eh…" Kirby looked around nervously. "Well, eh… you see… it's… eh… it's like this… GOTTA GO!" And he dashed away from view.

"Kirby doesn't think things through." Metaknight sighed.

"G-g-guys…" James nervous wreck of words caught everyone's attention. "H-here he c-comes!"

Indeed he was approaching. Around the horizon, mixing with the dusk sky, a thick grey cloud was slowly growing larger. Eventually, a figure appeared from within the grey cloud, and was charging full speed toward James. The girls and the strike team scrambled (Get it? Scrambled? Ink? Mustard? Oregon? You guys are no fun.) to set up a counter-attack. They were too late. The Running Man had already passed through James, and the blue-haired man (Or is it purple? Darn TV) lay unmoving in the ground, stuttering like a broken record.

"Is he alive?" Usagi asked as they approached the body.

"Hey! Look at this!" Kirby prompted the others to look at his discovery. A section on James' ear looked silverish. When Kirby touched the ear, the face suddenly detached itself from the rest of the head in a ridiculous showing of mist. Then, the face opened like it were a door, and a Jirachi was inside, controlling the robot. The Jirachi flew out and away, leaving the witnesses dumbfounded…

Meouth: Eh, guys? There…

… And vulnerable to the Running Man.

-

"All ready." Jessie looked over the reinforced hot air balloon. Now it should withstand the weight of about 10 people. But then she found a problem. "Wait, that cord's not tied up! I should…"

"I'll get it!"

"James!" Jessie yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really believe I was gonna let myself be killed by the eternal smoker?" James replied.

"Eh, James?" Mamoru interjected. "You were supposed to be the one that warned us when the Running Man appeared."

General distant screaming

"Oops?" James said meekly.

"Yes, oops." Jessie retorted. "No time for that now. Let's go, Mamoru!"

The trio dashed in Mamoru's car to the Lucky Cat. Halfway through, they saw a bunch of dancing lights in the horizon. Mamoru knew what just happened. Jessie and James, on the other hand, were clinging for dear life, fearing more ghosts were joining the party. When they reached the front of the inn, the fight had already begun with the Running Man standing in place, some fuku-clad girls were hurling stuff at the grey man, and the Z-fighters, with their hair dyed blond, were keeping him at bay with the Sonic Boom. At the Lucky Cat door, Kirby and Metaknight were treating an unconscious Meouth.

"Meouth!" James shrieked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… not that it was my favorite pokemon, but still… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What happened?" Mamoru asked the now transformed Sailor Moon, but then wondered as she threw a bucket at the Running Man. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, this?" She mentioned as she threw a blue backpack. "It helped distract him a few times already."

The Running Man picked up a tire to fling it back, but at that moment Goku threw a nasty body bolw, while Vegeta shot a small blast to the tire, setting it on fire and burning the ghastly menace.

"Oh!" Mamoru noticed, but then, after some thought, he realized, "Hey! That was my tire!"

Mamoru's distraction was enough for the Running Man to act. Quickly and swiftly, he got inside Goku's body (not HTAT way, you pervs!) and made him punch Vegeta right through the inn. Goku suddenly fainted, leaving the Running Man standing tall. Upon witnessing this, Kirby and Metaknight rushed to the frontlines to fight. Then, Sailor Venus threw a mushroom at the Running Man, which he absorbed immediately. Instead of making him angry, though, it made him happy… a little too happy.

Running Man: Ya, mon. We jammin'. This is some good sh…

Showing a moment of weakness, Metaknight slashed at the Running Man wildly, making him fall to his back. So that was it… The Running Man was defeated, the curse on street 436 was about to be lifted, and the people of Mizuho would finally be able to move to Sylvarant.

S. Mars: Who?

Sheena: (Outta nowhere) Since when are we on this fic?

Eh… oops. Wrong story. Anyway, Metaknight prepared for the final slash, when… Hey, Sheena! Watch out! The Ru…! (SFX: Girl screaming) Too late. The Running Man, with his renewed strength, smacked Metaknight away, rendering him useless. Then, out resident, bad guy rose up and made his way to the 5 senshi and Mamoru.

JCM: Eh… Mamoru, 5 seconds here, why aren't you in your Tuxedo Kamen suit?

Mamoru: Well, I left the suit in my bedroom.

JCM: You left… your suit… in the bedroom. Don't you just transform?

Mamoru: What, are you kidding? I don't "transform". That's for girls.

(BONK!)

S. Moon: Please continue.

Suddenly, a big gust of wind pushed the Running Man back. Or rather… pulled? YES! Kirby pulled a daring move and sucked the Running Man in. The in a too-expensive-to-show-so-just-imagine-it-if-you-can-or-you're-screwed spectacle of lightning and earthshaking, Kirby swallowed the Running Man. When Kirby expelled the grey evil, he himself had turned grey, and grey clouds surrounded him.

"Did he transform?" Sailor Mercury wondered. "Into what?"

"He is Shadow Kirby." Said a beaten-up and battered (but still conscious!) Metaknight. "He can now call forth Running Man's powers. But if he's not careful, he can drain his energy very quickly."

Shadow Kirby now struc pose in front of the Running Man, who stood there, looking menacingly at Kirby. (Well, as menacingly as you can with those beady little eyes.) The Running Man lunged full-force at Kirby, but the puffball just turned invisible, making the beady-eyed evil pass right through and crash-land. The Running Man was shocked. Not only did he fell for his own trick, he actually lost energy in this attack. For the first time, he was really scared. If he lost much more energy, he could vanish into the abyss. That couldn't happen. He still had something to do. So he had to come up with something, but what? 'Wait…' he thought, 'I got it…'

The Running Man walked over to Kirby and grabbed him in the only weak spot he was sure to have: the eyes. Kirby yelped in agonizing pain as he was lifted by the bare eyes by the Running Man. The puffball could feel his eye's capillaries popping off, and he felt the blood running and dripping as his eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. The spectators could barely keep themselves composed at the frightful scenario in front of them. And the worst part was the crushing realization that they were right there, yet they couldn't do a thing.

Suddenly, Kirby turned his frown upside-down, and the Running Man felt a charge, a dangerous one for him. He tried setting Kirby down, but he couldn't get off him. It was like they were glued. Kirby's smirk was strange to the others, until Sailor Mercury figured it out.

"He's sucking the Running Man dry!" she shouted.

He fought with all his will, but the Running Man found himself being absorbed right into Kirby's body. After some time to adapt (and to regenerate his eyes… Kirbys can do that), Kirby faced his teammates with a victorious smile. The survivors broke in a wave of cheering and celebration. Finally, everything was all right in the world. (Well, not _everything_, if you take into account the war in Irak, the massive criminality, and the fact that Barney still exists, but still…)

Then, Kirby started feeling uneasy. His stomach was aching severely. His head was throbbing like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't stand it anymore. He felt like he was going to explode. And then, it happened.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Along the massive screaming came a seemly never-ending tower of flames which quickly surrounded Kirby. The others quickly ran back to avoid being burned by the flames. For a moment, there was silence, anguish, nervous expectation. (Wow, it's gotten really serious these past paragraphs. Don't worry, it'll end soon.) Then, from within the flames, a figure was coming out, but it was not who they expected. He was tall. He had a menacing lok. He had, long, silver hair.

He was Sephiroth.

Running Man: Hey! Get out of my scene! (Sephiroth leaves) Now, then…

There was no mistaking him. There he was, the Running Man, holding the charred remains of Kirby, and stepping closer and closer to his next victims.

-

**To be continued…**

**-**

In case you're wondering, I don't hate Kirby. I just wanted to point out that the Running Man was more about the mystery and the horror than the humor (after all, that's what James is here for.) I'm working hard on chapter 7, which I hope to have out by early March.

And I would like to thank my ONE reviewer, Sailor-Serenity14, for her amazingly insightful review. I try my best for my fans.

JCM/Lightweight.


	8. 7: Final Fight

**Platinum (Q Productions Presents:**

_**Alone in the Deserted Street**_

(AKA: The 365-day challenge fic.)

**Chapter 7: Final Fight. (Or the Revenge of the Thing)**

_(Before anything: I'd like to thank everybody who read my weird fanfic, and to those who went the extra mile to review it. Your comments, both positive and negative, are a way to push me harder and make better and more quality fics. Too bad it's too late for this one, but still, enjoy the final chapter of AitDS.)_

Meouth… Energyless.

Goku… Sucked dry.

Vegeta… Knocked out.

Metaknight… Injured short of unconsciousness.

Kirby… Charred.

Things did not look good for the group of survivors. With the first and second lines of defense breached, they were practically at the mercy of the Running Man. Nobody expected to see any casualties. Nobody expected to die at the hands of an evil spirit, especially one so cruel and insane.

"This is hopeless." Sailor Mercury said with clear defeat in her face. "It is over."

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter scolded her blue haired partner. "Don't get so depressed. If you do, they'll all get depressed. If they do, I'll tell them about… (Whispering in S. Mercury's ear, causing everyone to look confused, until…) "Eh, Venus, can I talk in private with my buddy here?"

"But we all wanna know what's up with you two!" Sailor Venus said energically. "All I heard was something about a kid and Ut…"

Sailor Mercury quickly clasped Venus' mouth shut, but then she saw as everybody stood watching them, waiting for an answer. Even the Running Man stopped to listen.

"All right." S. Mercury sighed. "I will tell you."

"Wha? Wait!" Jupiter jumped in surprise. "Are you sure about this? You know…"

"I know." Mercury retorted, then began narrating. "It all started 3 months ago, on a science convention…"

(More flashbacks? YES!)

"I was looking at the new inventions, while thinking about going to the spontaneous combustion defenders booth, when this teenage boy started following me. When I confronted him, he said that I looked like that guy from 'Utena'"

"Wait…" Sailor Moon interrupted, pulling out an 'Utena' manga, "He thought **you** looked like Anthy?"

"Yes." Mercury answered. The other senshi looked thoughtful.

"You know," Mars commented, "She does look kinda like Anthy"

"Yeah, except for the skin color." Moon added.

"You should get a tan, then you'd be a shoe-in." Venus finished.

"Stop it." Mercury was growing angry, but continued. "Anyway, I told him that I was not that character, nor did I _look_ like her, and I kept walking, only to find out he was still following me. I tried to elude him, but he always found me. This chase continued for almost and hour, until I turned around and confronted him again."

Ami: What is wrong with you? I told you to leave me alone! Why are you still following me?

Ronny: Eh… I think you're pretty. (blushes.)

Ami: (sighs) Look, kid, I am flattered that you think of me like that, but I am not interested, so please leave.

"So I turned around and kept walking. The kid, however, stood close to me. It was unsettling to have him so close, to say the least."

Ami: (Groans) Just… tell me what I have to do so you can leave me alone.

Ronny: Well… give me a kiss.

Ami: O… What? A kiss?

Ronny: Yeah. (Points to Ami's lips, then to his own.)

"Gasp!" S. Mars gasped. "You didn't!"

"I…" S. Mercury hesitated to continue. "I had no other alternative. It was either that, or having him stalk me forever. So, after making sure there was no one else around, I… kissed him in the lightest way I could. That guy must have thought that was the greatest thing on Earth."

"Then again…" S. Moon commented quietly.

"Shhh, shhh" Mamoru hushed S. Moon playfully as they both giggled.

"I have just gotten rid of him, when I find Makoto close to the exhibits, portraits of the moment at hand. She threatened to publish the pictures on the internet if I refused to do what she said."

"So… that's it?" Jessie asked.

"Well, yes." S. Mercury answered.

"Wait, something's not clear." S. Moon interrupted. "What were you doing at a science convention, Makoto?"

"Yeah!" S. Venus wondered. "Why would you go to a place like that?"

Everyone turned to face Jupiter, who was now turning beet red at the unwanted attention.

"Eh… I… heard there were cute guys there?"

Everyone was so distracted in Sailor Jupiter, that they forgot about the task at hand, Said task at hand slowly retreated to prepare for a charge attack. He readied, aimed, and charged. It was to be a perfect strike… except…

"Guys! Look out!" S. Venus shouted while she shot a Crescent Beam right by Mercury's ear, straight to the Running Man's head. The beam connected (insert cheer), making the Running Man stop his attack, and furthermore, stagger back. Everyone stood in shock and expectation, watching the Running Man twitch and shake in a bent manner, never showing his head.

"You fool!" Sailor Mars condemned Venus' desperate act. "You just gave him a fresh charge!"

The Running Man started to growl angrily, then he finally turned around. Everyone gasped at the view. The Running Man was missing a fraction of his head, half of which was pitch-black from the blast, and, for perhaps the very first time, he showed a truly violently angry face. Everyone knew what that meant.

"Amazing!" S. Mercury said. "This means that maybe the purity of our attacks negates his absorbing abilities, and thus we can actually damage him!"

"You know, that's fine and dandy," S. Mars interrupts, "but how about analyzing it on Mamoru's car? You know, WHILE WE ESCAPE!" And with one mighty swing, she grabbed Mercury and pulled her in the car. Immediately afterwards, they dashed away, leaving the Running Man behind…

(Sighs of relief)

… For about a second.

(Jessie and James scream.)

(Senshi and Mamoru stare.)

JCM: Come on, guys. Don't look at me like… Ok, already. I'll never use that joke again. I promise.

Mamoru pushed the car to its limits, but it was still not enough. The Running Man kept getting closer and closer. So, the Senshi decided to risk it and shoot their attacks at him. So they stood as steady as they could to face the Running Man. Jessie and James secured them by the legs… giving James a nice and open view up the Senshi's miniskirts. Upon noticing this, Jessie swatted James' head, making him look down, but then, she quickly looked left and right, then looked up coyly.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus called forth her blast once again. However, the Running Man knew the attack too well and dodged it.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury's broad blast mover irregularly, so even when the Running Man attempted to flee, half his body got frozen, slowing him to ¾ his speed.

"Oak Evolution!" Jupiter's multi-dart-style attack made sure the Running Man was hit everywhere! Unfortunately, it also broke Mercury's ice block.

"Flame Sniper!" Mars' fire arrow seemed to fall short of its target, but in the long run, it made the Running Man stumble and receive some purity-induced burns.

Just before Sailor Moon could shout her attack, the Running Man disappeared from view. No matter where they looked, he was nowhere to be seen. Then, suddenly, he appeared just in front of the car. In front of Mamoru! The poor guy couldn't brake fast enough, and the Running Man, turning gaseous, drained him in a flash. In fact, had James not moved in time, he would've been drained too. However, because he moved away, he lost grip on Sailor Mercury, and the blue-haired girl slipped out of the car and smacked her face hard on the pavement.

Mandy: (From outta nowhere) Well, at least she experienced the kiss. Tsk, tsk.

The car spun out of control for a moment, then finally stopped. Seeing the misfortunes of both Mamoru and Sailor Mercury, the others got upset. There, they could see, Mamoru, as if he was in a deep coma, and Sailor Mercury, bleeding profusely from her broken face, and on top of that, the Running Man was consuming what little energy she had left. Sailor Jupiter couldn't take it anymore. She was so mad, she jumped out of the car and faced the evil spirit.

"Hey, freak of nature!" Jupiter managed to catch the attention of the Running Man. Yeah, you! You wanna fight? You got a fight!" After this the Running Man just disappeared into the ground. "What? Hey! Where are you hiding? Come here, you… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sailor Jupiter felt her energy being drained as the Running Man grabbed her by the legs. (My, how many pervs we got here.) Eventually, she collapsed with a blank stare in her eyes.

Kodashi: (Again, from nowhere) Well, at least she knew some hot boys. Tsk, tsk.

S. Moon: There's no choice. Mars, Venus; we'll have to fight.

S. Mars: What, are you kidding? That guy will kill us!

S. Venus: Good luck, though.

And with that, Mars and Venus began running like bats straight outta hell. Even with the running in opposite directions trick, the Running Man overwhelmed them by spewing grey clouds to block their vision. They both kept running aimlessly, thinking they'd eventually get out of the cloud, and be finally free. When they finally came out, all they saw was each other for one second before crashing on each other and being knocked unconscious. After that, they were easy prey for the Running Man.

Peach: (Yet again, from oblivion) Well, at least they learned the different ways of life. Tsk, tsk.

She was the final Senshi. The very final stand against this master of terror and… thick cloudy things. She knew she had only one shot at this, and she **had** to nail it. Without further thought, Sailor Moon aimed for the thick clouds in front of her and readied herself for her long-awaited attack.

S. Moon: _Starlight…_

(Tapping on her shoulder)

S. Moon: Not now. _Honey Moon…_

(Tapping on her shoulder more intently)

S. Moon: Wait a minute. _Therapy…_

(Tapping on her shoulder non-stop)

S. Moon: (Turns around) Would you…? Oy.

Running Man: (Right behind her) Too slow.

And with that, the Running Man reached and began draining her. Sailor moon, however, stood tall, unwilling to go down. Then, on an act of pure might, she reached and grabbed the Running Man's head, in an attempt to get in his psyche.

'_Why'_

'_HUH?'_

'_Why do you do this? What is the reasoning behind your acts?'_

'_I… just need… survive…'_

'_I can feel it… your heart. Remorse, guilt. The need for redemption.'_

'_(Gasp)'_

'_And something else… Love. Love beyond anything else. A love so strong, you could do anything for it.'_

'_Family… I need… come back.'_

'_I can help… you. You can be… with your fa… mily again… If you… Just… let…'_

Sailor Moon finally collapsed.

Raven: (Y'know, from another dimension) Well, at least sh… Wait! I'm not going to say this! It's just so stupid and wrong. I'm not doing it.

Narrator: Ok, Raven, just give me the script. (Gets the sctipt and reads it. Laughter ensues.) Author, dude, you're evil.

Sailor Moon collapsed. The Running Man was left staring at the energyless body of the leader of the Senshi. He was confused. What did she mean by helping him? Would she be able to bring them back, as he was promised once? If only the itch wasn't so strong, he would've let her finish. With a red flash in his beady eyes, he shrugged it off. 'Oh well' he thought, 'There's always Him's plan. Let's get going.'

Looking around trying to find more prey,

he found two survivors not too far away.

They were Jessie and James, walking about

to their hot air balloon, hoping they would not be found out.

With a snicker and a glint, the Running Man aimed at them,

and before they could react, he was already charging at them!

James was the first to see things were amiss.

When he saw the grey clouds, he gave Jessie a good bye kiss. (On the cheek, you idiot shippers!)

He ran like a chicken, leaving Jessie in the ditch.

When she noticed what was happening, she started screaming like a…

"Hitchcock's greatest thrillers!" she screamed, "He's coming straight at me. I'm next!"

Out of panic, Jessie started shaking her head wildly, expecting to be no more soon. After some time, she didn't felt any different. On top of that, the Running Man was not in front of her! Suddenly, her ear-piercing shriek echoed through the land when she saw the ghastly evil laying right beside her. James tugged her away as quickly as he could while he ran to safer land.

"That was incredible!" James shouted. "I don't know how you did it, but you knocked that thing cold!"

"Wait!" Jessie stopped, looking at the Running Man incredulously. "**I** knocked **him** out?"

"Yeah!" James said excitedly, but quickly dropped his smile and showed a panicked look. "And now would be a great time to figure out how to use that technique again!" he squealed as he pointed at the Running Man's direction.

The Running Man stood up, and, blinded with rage, charged at the survivors without a second thought. Panicked, Jessie quickly turned around to run. Then, she felt something hit her hair, and turned again only to see the Running Man counting the stars on the floor.

"That's it!" James squealed in joy. "It's your hair! Since it's so thick and glued-on, nothing can pass through it!"

"I guess you're right." Jessie Added. "I guess all these years using hair spray actually did some good."

Just then, the Running Man was beginning to get up. Suddenly, James had a bright idea.

"Hey, Jess," James called while throwing his counterpart a ballerina tutu, "Ready for trouble?"

Jessie Grinned as she tossed a CD to her partner. "Let's make it double."

James pulled out a boom box (Another one of those things that appear from oblivion) and put the CD in, playing Spanish toreador music.

"Here, bull! Jessie taunted. "Come and get me! Here, bull!"

The Running Man, enraged, charged at the red-hair, only to meet the red hair face-on, knocking him back a few feet.

"OLE!" James shouted.

"Spin, and plie." Jessie instructed.

The Running Man got up, only to be knocked again by Jessie's spin attack. This time was different, however, as the ghastly evil let out a blue spiritling.

"AAAAAAAH! I'm see-through! Eh… oops wrong movie."

The spiritling flew around erratically, not knowing where to go, until it crashed on a body and quickly possessed it. It stood up, ad wearily, walked over to the figures engaged in battle. Before reaching them, however, someone embraced it tightly.

"Meouth!" James said as he gripped the feline tightly. "My favorite pokemon! You're really alive!"

"Whoa! Hands off!" Meouth shouted as he freed himself from James' death grip. "And who you callin' Meouth? Look closely! I am… Oy."

Finally getting a good look at the body, the spiritling found out it had the wong body. A girl/cat mix scream echoed through the night sky.

"Ok, calm down." Meouth/spiritling told him/itself, then turned to James. "What's happening?"

"That" James said, pointing at Jessie while she knocked out the Running Man again, this time releasing a brownish spiritling, which flew around until it found a host body: Goku's.

"Whoa! That was weird." Goku said while waking up. "Hey! I'm back! That's like, what, the fifth time already? Talk about lucky."

"That's it!" The Meouth-body shouted. "Hey, Jessie! Keep it up!"

James proceeded to change CD tracks to… What? 'Stronger' by Britney Spears?

James: Stupid CD player! That's not the song! I said track 11! TRACK 11!

Whatever. In time with the music, Jessie spun and smacked the Running Man silly in various occasions.

Jessie: (singing along)

And now I'm stronger than yesterday

Now is nothing but my way (Smack!)

My loneliness ain't killing me no more. (Hit!)

IIIIIIIIII'm Stronger. (Sock!)

Here I go, on my own now

I don't need nobody, not anyone. (Ouch!)

Here I go! (Hit!)

Here I go! (Smack!)

Here I go! (Sock!)

Here I go! (Fistful of hair!)

OK! ENOUGH BRITNEY! The Running Man was knocked out cold, setting free various spiritlings (Insert expensive special effects & lights show), some of them flew over to the bodies in the vicinity, thus reanimating said bodies. One particular spiritling, a grayish one, was chasing the body it needed… a feline one.

"AAAAAAAHH!" The Meouth-body screamed. "Get away from me, ghost!"

"I want my body back!" Meouth's voice waas heard from the grayish spiritling.

The Meouth-body stopped and looked surprised. "You're…" before it could finish, the spiritling entered the Meouth-body, and pushed the other one out.

"Ahhh." The real Meouth sighed in calm. "Back in the old body. It feels good."

This time, the blue spiritling searched until it found its original body: the Sailor Moon body. Now that the majority of our survivors were back in their feet, they surrounded the still unconscious Running Man.

"How did you beat it?" Vegeta asked.

"I hate to brag," Jessie bragged, "but my hair did the trick just fine."

"If only we knew that sooner," Mars commented, "we would've sent you first."

"You do that" Jessie retorted, "And I'll give you such a pinch."

Then, the Running Man started to stir, making everyone stand in fighting stance, ready to attack at any second. Sailor Moon, however, motioned everyone to stay calm, and she approached the creature. When the Running Man opened his beads-for-eyes, he saw about 9 people eyeing him suspiciously, and in front of them was Sailor Moon stretching her hand at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You want to be with your family." S. Moon answered. "I can help, if you let me help."

"You… mean that?"

Sailor Moon nodded once. "Trust me."

"Ok." The Running Man said while he stood up.

The Senshi stood behind Sailor Moon while the rest stood back to watch, while Sailor Moon prepared her magic attack.

"Moon Tiara Attack!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara as it were a frisbee, and it latched to the Running Man's forehead. Then, she took out her scepter.

"May you be cleansed from your sins, and be reunited with your loved ones."

Just then, a big, red head appeared between Sailor Moon and the Running Man. It had evil-looking eyes, a psychotic smile, and seemed to be wearing too much makeup. It was… **Him.**

"What are you doing?" He spoke in a twisting, disturbing, too-happy voice, which slowly grew darker and darker. "You don't mean to take this demon from me? He's much too valuable for me to just let him go. You hear me? HE'S MINE!" at this moment, his head burst into flames, "HE'S MINE! ALL MINE! You're not going to take him from me! HE'S…"

Just then, a huge rush of water soaked Him, putting out the flames. Over on the side, Metaknight had a water hose ready to douse the flames again. Quickly after that, Meouth jumped in and scratched the head fiercely until it disappeared.

"Man!" Meouth complained. "I hope I never 'ave to hear dat annoyin' voice again!"

In Him's house:

Him: Drat! He's gone! Now who's gonna make dinner tonight? Wait… (Picks up the phone, dials a number, then waits.) Oh, Hitler, baby! So glad I can reach you.

"Now, then." Sailor Moon resumed, and her scepter extended to a length just taller than herself.

"**_STARLIGHT HONEY MOON THERAPY KISS!_**"

As the pure blast hit the Running Man, his body disappeared into the nothingness, releasing countless waves of spiritlings into the air. (Insert even more Mega-expensive special effects show.) Among the spirits, five of them gathered, turned to face our protagonists, and transformed into human-like ghost figures. It was the Running Man with his wife and their three kids.

"Thank you, good girl." he said.

"You're welcome," S. Moon said, "Ru… eh… sorry, what is your name?"

"Garfield." he answered, generating lots of 'huh?' from the croud. "Garfield Donovan"

The spiritlings were spreading around, leaving the way open for the Donovans to rise to the heavens.

"I wish you a long and prosperous life." Garfield said as he and his family ascended over the clo…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta yelled angered.

"Well, anyway," Jupiter said wearily, "now that this is over, I can sleep for the rest of the night!"

Right then, the Morning Rooster© sang, and the sun came out, shining proudly. Jupiter was officially ticked off.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" Jupiter said, clearly seething, the turned at the sun, shotgun in hand. "You do NOT interrupt a woman's beauty sleep!" She shot at the sun, which in turn, wailed like a constipated girl in pain, and fell behind the horizon, making night fall again.

"Eh, Jupiter?" S. Mercury asked. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, this?" S. Jupiter said, pointing at the shotgun. "They're making the 'Evil Dead' movie at the other studio."

"What other studio?" Venus asked.

"Eh… yeah…" Jupiter said, laughing nervously. "What _other_ studio?"

**DAWN OF A NEW DAY:**

The day was unusually calm for this place. The sky was blue; the sun, ever watchful, looked around paranoically with a hand on its bandaged wound, and a shield on the other, but still shining proudly; some plants were even growing on the once stale land. The Lucky Cat was also filled with good news. After a tragic death, Kirby has been revived, and is on his way to recovery.

"All right, Kirby!" James cheered as he put his palm on Kirby's burnt back.

"AAAAH!" Kirby shrieked. "My 3rd degree burns!" James quickly pulled away his hand… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" …and taking a piece of the puffball's skin with him.

"Ooh, that's gotta hoit." Meouth commented.

"So, pink," Goku said, "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Kirby answered

"Good." Vegeta said, grabbing Goku's arm and dragging him out. "let's go, Kakarot."

"But.. so soon?" Goku questioned.

"Yes. Let's go before I miss my soap… eh… my tournament, yes." And with a slam of the door, the sayians flew away to their home.

"Well," Rei said, " I guess it's time for us to go too."

"Right. Can't waste the vacation." Usagi said. "But before that… NARRATOR!"

Narrator: Yes?

Usagi: What did my eulogy say?

Narrator: Eh… here… (Hands her the script and runs away from danger)

Usagi: (reading) "Well, at least she… redefined… ditzyness?" What? That was cruel, author! WHAAAAAAAA!

"In the meantime" Kirby interjected, "Remember to watch my show on Fox…"

"WHAT!" Minako shrieked half-scared.

"Eh…" Kirby was confused. " I just said to watch my my show in Fox…"

"AGAIN?" Minako grew angry. "You dirty foul-mouthed ball!" She swatted Kirby hard and sent him flying Super Smash Bros. style. "Begone!"

"And Kirby's flying off again!" Team Rocked mocked, being glad it wasn't them for a change.

Metaknight sighed. "I guess I have to find him." He then turned his cape into bat wings and flew away.

"That no good…" Minako was still ranting. "Shameless self-promote yourself to your grandmother!"

"Yo, Minako." Makoto shouted from Mamoru's car. "are you gonna stay there, or are you going to come with us?"

"Oh! Coming!" Minako ran to the car and joined her friends. Then, they resumed their much-deserved vacation.

"Bye, Jessie, bye, James, bye Meouth, and thanks!" Usagi shouted as Mamoru drove the car to the horizon.

This was one crazy ride, not to mention weird. But it all worked out in the end. The mystery behind the cursed street #436 was solved, they saved a lost soul, and they even made some friends. This was not your average adventure. This was an experience. An experience they would not soon forget. Maybe even the best-laid plans break down with the slightest mistake, but it is when that happens that the greatest events happen.

They call themselves Team Rocket. They're thieves, deceivers, disguise masters, and all around bad guys. But there's one more thing, more important than all that, that they are. They are…

Meouth: Wait a second! They all left without paying!

…broke.

**The End…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Kirby, Science conventions, spontaneous combustion, Utena, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ranma ½, Super Mario Bros., Teen Titans, Spirited Away, Britney Spears** (But I can wish)**, The Powerpuff Girls, Adolf Hitler, The Morning Rooster, Evil Dead, Fox, or Super Smash Bros.**


	9. Epilogue: The Aftermath

**Alone in the Deserted Street**

**The Aftermath**

Everything's fine now at Street #436. But what happened to our "heroes"? Let's take a small look:

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Usagi and Co.**_

Usagi: Finally! The hotel!

Minako: Civilization!

Mamoru: (Goes to the front desk) Excuse me. I have a reservation for 3 rooms. My name is Chiba Mamoru, and, I'm sorry I'm late.

Receptionist: Chiba… but, you're already checked in. Is there a problem with…

Mamoru: But I just got here! How could I be already checked in?

Just then, a group of people –5 girls and a guy- passed right by them. The thing was that those people looked exactly the same as them, but had something different, but they couldn't put their finger on it.

Lita: Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!

Serena: Lita! Guys, wait for me!

Raye: No way, meatball head!

Amy: You know, I heard this resort is close to a natural depression.

Mina: No way, Amy. I'm here for the fun on the sun.

Darien: So, are we ready?

Serena: Yeah, let's go, Darien.

The group leaves, leaving our group dazed and confused.

Usagi: Meatball… head?

Makoto: Never mind that. Lita? What kind of name is that?

Ami: Is there really a natural depression close to the resort?

The other girls exchange confused looks.

Mamoru: Well, since we don't have a reservation anymore, what do you suggest we do?

(AHEM!)

The group turns around at the sound, only to see…

Ronny: Eh, hi, my blue-haired goddess

Ami cringes while the others snicker quietly.

Ronny: I heard your little reservation problem. I can help you, but first, I want something in return… (Pouts his lips)

Ami shudders, all the while the others tried to stifle their laughter.

They failed.

Makoto: Come on, guys. Let's leave these two alone to themselves.

Ami: What? No!

Minako: Do you hear something?

Rei: Me? Nah.

The girls and Mamoru left the hotel, leaving Ami and Ronny all alone. And they say _I'm_ evil…

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Vegeta:**_

After letting Goku go, Vegeta returned to his hoe at Capsule Corp. He then finds a letter at the door.

"_Your reward awaits at your private room._

_Regards:_

_Piccolo_

"Great" He said, and entered. Bulma was sitting in the living room with a worried look on her face. Upon seeing Vegeta, she stood up, ready to explain everything.

"Uh… Vegeta, honey." Bulma began.

"Not now." Vegeta interrupted. "I need to rest."

"But…"

"No! I'm going to my room. Now let me rest."

Once Vegeta was in his 'private room', He saw a brown box. He rushed and opened it.

"Yes. Just what I wanted." He said like a kid in Christmas. Then he put his 'reward' in a stand on the wall, along with other similar things.

"Now, my Furby collection is complete!" The sayan said while he saw his wall-to-wall Furby addict… eh… hobby.

"I wub you!" All the Furbys said in their eerie tone at once.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Kirby and Metaknight:**_

Kirby: So it's finally over.

Metaknight: Yes. This new information will be helpful to us in the future.

Kirby: And now… our alliance… is over?

Metaknight: So it would seem.

Kirby: And now… we return to being… enemies.

Metaknight: Well, that could…

They looked at each other, their faces becoming increasingly mean-looking.

Kirby: The information will be helpful to who?

Metaknight: Well, if you want it, you can try and get it.

Suddenly, they stepped back from each other and stood in fighting pose. Kirby, in particular, sucked in a swordsman that was passing by. After studying each other, they went at it. Spectators could only see the dust billowing out around the pummeling.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Team Rocket:**_

"It's truly great to be back in the forest." Jessie claimed.

"Yeah." Meouth agreed, "Beats bein' in dat stingy 'doisert' any day."

While they were walking around the forest, a girl jumped out from some bushes. She was a small girl with a purple dress, pink hair, and something on her back.

"Leave." The girl said. "This is my place. Leave."

"What are you talking about?" James questioned.

"Last time I checked," Jessie commented, "this forest was free to roam."

"I said," the girl said while taking out her ax from her back, swinging it and cutting a tree, having it fall between them. "Leave."

"J... J... Jessie?"

"Y... Y... Y... Yes, J... J... James"

"I… I suggest we leave. Fast… as in now."

The Team Rocket Members about faced and ran away as fast as they could.

"_TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING OFF AGAIN!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

And thus, so it seems, they lived _normally_ ever after.

Now, really:

_**THE END!**_

_**2004-2005 Platinum (Q Productions. All names are property of their respective agencies.**_


End file.
